


Red Lips

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, VictUuri, Yaoi, boys in makeup, boys wearing lipstick, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: Wearing lipstick during his program was Viktor's idea. Yuri kind of likes it though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by two amazing pieces of art that I saw on tumblr.  
> Here are the links:  
> This one by semehere: http://semehere.tumblr.com/post/152826198155/you-really-are-the-most-beautiful-tonight-go-out  
> and this one by reipx : http://reipx.tumblr.com/post/152828801816/slam-dunk-me-into-the-trashcan-and-leave-me-there  
> All credit to the artists, seriously though go check them out they're awesome.
> 
> **And as always please feel free to leave any constructive criticism or to let me know about any typos or grammar mistakes, I am my own editor lol.

“I don’t know, Viktor, isn’t it a bit… much?” Yuri shuffled in front of the mirror in his new costume.  
They decided to break up Yuri’s theme into three parts:  
Sexual, hot, fiery, passionate love.  
Innocent, new, gentle love.  
And a whole, consuming, complete love.  
This competition was to focus on the sexual aspect, since Yuri already had his Eros program already worked out.  
The outfit was a black bodysuit. It was tight everywhere, from his ankles to his neck. The fabric around the neck was a see through sort of lacy spandex that had sparkling red string sewn into it, it went around his neck and dipped into a ‘V’ until just above his navel. Below that were lines of glittering red wrapping around his waist tying off into a small knot on his hip with a few ribbons of red hanging on his sides. His bodysuit went all the way out to his index and middle fingers. There were sequins of shining red dotting his arms and legs. All around it was simple yet… seductive. Which was the point he supposed, it just felt, new. Purposely trying to be sexually appealing in every way wasn’t something Yuri was used to. He wasn’t opposed to it, but he never really saw himself that way.  
“I think it’s brilliant.” Viktor said satisfactorily as he crossed his arms in front of him while looking Yuri in the mirror. “Oh! We almost forgot the most important part!” Viktor walked over to his bag and pulled out a small black tube. He walked over to Yuri and uncapped it, twisting it up to reveal a brilliant red lipstick. He gave Yuri a small grin.  
“Are you sure?” Yuri said.  
“You don’t have to, I don’t want you doing anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I think it would really complete everything.” Viktor responded reassuringly.  
Yuri looked at the makeup for a moment.  
Finally he spoke, “Do it.” He leant forward a tiny bit and puckered his lips slightly, tilting his head up. Viktor gently placed his fingers on Yuri’s chin and tilted up just a bit more. He pressed the lipstick to his bottom lip and slid it gently back and forth, making sure to get as much color as he could on, the makeup moved smoothly across his lips.  
“Press them together.” Viktor instructed quietly. Yuri rubbed his lips together, trying to spread around the crimson as much as possible.  
“Oh no,” Viktor hummed, “you’ve smudged it.” He used his thumb to rub away some stay lipstick that managed to spread past Yuri’s lipline. Viktor rubbed gently until the offending color was gone. “Tsk,” he mused. “You missed a spot.” Viktor once again used his thumb to better spread the color into the corners of Yuri’s mouth.  
The whole application process was much more intimate than could have been expected.  
Viktor leant down until Yuri could feel his breath on his own mouth. “You look perfect. Absolutely… delicious.”  
Yuri could feel himself flush, in more places than just his cheeks. “T-thank you.” He stuttered.  
“You’re welcome.” Viktor said before stepping back and turning around to place the tube of lipstick back in his back. He then leaned against the mirror and smiled.  
“Now go out there and seduce me.” He said.  
Yuri gave Viktor a quick, and awkward, grin and left the private dressing room.

-__-

The chinese competition was much less nerve wracking than nationals. Yuri didn’t know why, but he was glad. His skating was almost perfect, a few of his landings were messy and he was a bit sloppy with his free leg towards the middle, but Viktor seemed happy with his performance, and so Yuri was too.  
The crowd had went absolutely crazy as soon as Yuri stepped out onto the ice, he really felt like his body was one with the music, he could feel the emotions in the moves and the beat and everything came together perfectly.  
He wasn’t about to tell Viktor this, but the lipstick really made him feel… desirable.  
Maybe that was why he moved so smooth and sensually.  
Well either way, it went very well and it was time to celebrate quickly before the final scores were released.  
He ran back into his dressing room with Viktor, a quick pep talk then back out to the interviewers.  
“Did you see that last jump! Oh god, I thought I was gonna over turn for sure but it was perfect!” Yuri was practically bouncing around the room, he couldn’t stop moving. “And I landed every toe loop flawlessly! Viktor I’ve never felt so- so-”  
“Satisfied?” Viktor offered.  
“Yes!” Yuri exclaimed as he walked over to his coach. “Thank you Viktor!”  
“For what?” Viktor asked.  
Yuri cradled Viktor’s neck in his hands. “I’ve never felt more confident on the ice! Or anywhere, I feel like I can do anything!” He was high on adrenaline and wasn’t slowing down anytime soon.  
Viktor laughed, it was nice seeing this side of Yuri. “Like what?’”  
“Like-” Yuri seemed to be searching his mind for the perfect example. Then his face lit up. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Viktor’s lips, Viktor immediately responded by pushing forward into Yuri. Their bodies were flush agaisnt each other. It was hard to tell where Yuri ended and Viktor started, they were one. Their mouths moved against each other until Yuri opened his lips and pushed his tongue into Viktors mouth. Viktor slid their tongues together as his leg moved in between Yuri’s, who suddenly pulled back, just as Viktor was about to protest, the other man lunged at his neck and suddenly Viktor was having his neck bitten up and down until his brain turned to liquid from the arousal. He was getting lightheaded as Yuri moved from biting the top of his shoulder to sucking on the base of neck just under his jawbone. He knew that the noises he was making were obscene but Yuri was just so… talented. Much more skilled than to be expected. One Yuri was pleased with the marks on VIktor’s neck, he started biting his ear, and Viktor was just about to show Yuri his “O” face when they heard shouting from the hall. It was Minako.  
“WHERE IS YURI.” She screeched. “Yuuuuurrrriii!!!!!!” Came from the hall. “Yuri they need you for an interview!” Came more shouts.  
“Crap!” Yuri exclaimed as he pulled away from Viktor and ran from the room down the hall.  
“I’m coming, Minako!” He shouted.  
“I’m not.” Viktor muttered under his breath as he straightened his suit jacket and walked calmly from the room.  
They stepped onto the platform where all the reporters and interviewers were. Viktor stood behind Yuri and waited for the questions. There was a moment of uneasy silence as the crows shuffled and looked awkwardly and them and each other.  
“Um, so…” One reporter started. “What- um, any comments on… your performance?” The reporter asked carefully, seemingly distracted by something. Yuri was confused, until he looked at Viktor.  
The lipstick.  
Viktor’s neck was covered in red blotches and mouth prints, his lips were smudged with the same red that was now smudged all over Yuri’s.  
His eyes went wide and his stomach dropped.  
Viktor spoke up suddenly. “I think Yuri performed spectacularly. It always excites me to see a skater fulfill their potential and Yuri just has so much. I think he really came into his sensuality today and I think he’s really getting to know his body.”  
“And yours.” Came a scoff from the crowd, which was met with laughter.  
Yuri was turning as red as Viktor’s neck.  
“Any other questions?” Viktor asked.  
“We’ve never seen Mr. Katsuki skate like this before, was it hard getting him in touch with his sexuality?” Came a voice.  
“No not really,” Viktor answered. “It really is down to building trust and a bond with each other. We really had to figure each other out and it took me a while to learn how Yuri’s body moves and to familiarize myself with it, but as you can see hard work pays off.”  
A ripple of laughter went through the crows and Yuri thought he could die of embarrassment.  
“Thank you that’s all!” Yuri suddenly exclaimed and herded Viktor off the stage before he could say anything else suggestive and incriminating.

The internet was gonna have a fit.


End file.
